


Realms

by madamelibrarian



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realms

There is a fine line between Reality and Fantasy.

A lucky few can walk that line,

Others jump from one extreme to another.

When they reach that line they quickly fall.

For those who walk the two realms of Reality and Line,

Look quick for I may fade like a dream.

For I am a fantasy living in Reality.


End file.
